A midnight meeting
by oakel
Summary: a midnight meeting that may lift eragons spirit Eragon/Arya
1. finally

Hey guys im back now I will try to write well though im out of practice so bare with me. This is a one - shot about when Eragon has been told to research the spell to reverse the outcome of Elva's curse….. Enjoy.

It was about midnight and Eragon had still yet to find the right words to reverse Elva's curse, he wasn't complaining as he had done the wrong not purposely but he had the duty to remove the curse placed upon the young child. Papers and books lay spread about his desk, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Leaning back in his chair he pondered, he was drawn from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" he called out yawning, who could it be at his hour he thought just then Arya appeared into the room and closed the door behind her. Just Eragon's luck to have Arya knock at his door now he had two problems, one he still had to work out what words to use on Elva and keep his feelings for Arya under control.

"What can I do for you Arya and cant it wait till morning, its not exactly the right hour to discuss politics or battle tactics" Eragon said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"when did it become a crime to talk to a friend and give him some company whilst he researches to write his wrong" Arya asked?

"Arya it's midnight and your coming to speak with me for no reason apart from to keep me company" Eragon replied questionably.

"Ok that and something else I need to speak with you about Eragon" Arya said slowly looking up at him. She had been thinking what to say for a while now and it was driving her mad so she would confront him tonight.

"oh I'm listening please go on" Eragon replied resting his head in his hands waiting for Arya to speak.

"That night when you said you would do anything to win my heart, I was cruel I think to cruel and I'm sorry" Arya said quietly looking down at her lap. Eragon sat there trying to take in her words.

"that's all you've got to say, your sorry" Eragon replied "you're sorry you dismissed my affections like they where nothing"

"Eragon I'm sorry I really am, I didn't mean to upset you" Arya began but Eragon cut her short,

"you think sorry makes the fact that you just looked at me like I was a boy who was had a little infatuation, you were mistaken, yes I admit that's what first drew me to you but I began to know you more till I loved everything about you" Eragon said rising from his chair. Arya was shocked no one who she meet wanted her for her rather than lust.

"I came here to say sorry Eragon I did not come here to have a argument with you" Arya said also rising from her chair "goodnight Eragon, enjoy yourself" and with that she walk out of the room. Eragon stood there thinking about what she said. _"Eragon you fool, go after her" _his mind was telling him. He ran from his room to find her.

Arya was walking quickly to her room, she was hurt by the fact that Eragon just threw her apology back at her. She wasn't sure why she was hurt, why should she after all she didn't love him "_don't you" _her mind said, she stopped. Could she love him, no she couldn't it was impossible.

"Arya, wait I need to talk to you" Arya spun round on her heel to see Eragon running up to her. He stopped In front of her too a breather for a couple of a seconds. He stood up to his full height and looked her in the eyes.

"Now its my turn to say sorry, I should've listened back in there" Eragon began to speak but Arya cut him off.

"Eragon don't speak please, just don't" Arya turned to walk away but Eragon grabbed her hand. "No Arya listen to me" Eragon pulled her back to him she spun round and hit into his chest. A awkward silence followed, slowly they both leaned in timidly at first there lips so close.

"What are you doing" Eragon whispered to her his lips but inches from hers.

"I …. I don't know, just do what your heart tells you, its what I'm doing" Arya whispered back, slowly the gap closed as there lips came together. It was slow and the meaning was unsure, Eragon pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes where still closed her lips open from the kiss.

"Why did you stop" Arya asked quietly, she slowly opened her eyes seeing how close he was to her face, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss only more meaningful. Her arms made there way round his neck as there kiss deepened.

After they separated Arya laid her head under his chin as he rubbed her back. The sun began to rise over the castle setting the hall in a pale yellow glow. Arya fiddled with Eragon's tunic collar and then said.

"There's something I that's been on my mind for a while now, so I'm just going to say it now" Arya said to Eragon looking up at his face "I love you"

**Ok maybe not great but what do you think and why did dynasty angel leave her stories where great, now I would like to say to euphora and annaon (spelt wrong I know)** but your stories are greta keep up the good work


	2. To us

Ok guys ill give you another chapter as you want on and euphora ty for the review and ty to all others hope angel on my shoulder is updated soon looking forward the lemon ok on with the show.

Eragon opened his eyes to the bright sun cascading through his window, a smile appeared on his face as he remembered what happened a few hours ago. "_She loves me" _he jumped out of his bed and threw on a pale blue tunic and pulled on his boots and walked to his door and left.

Eragon walked down the halls of the castle heading to Nasuada's office to tell her he had finally form the words for the spell to reverse Elva's curse. As he neared the huge oak doors the guards moved aside for him, before he entered he herd two voices on the other side of the doors. Nasuada and Arya were talking about something behind those doors, he knocked then entered.

As he entered both women looked at him, he nodded to both of them in respect he glanced at Arya to which she smiled slightly, Nasuada didn't notice this and greeted Eragon.

"Ah Eragon it is good to see you, doing well I trust" nasuada questioned him with a smile? Eragon smiled and went on to say.

"Yes Nasuada I am feeling great, I came here to tell you that I have found a spell that shall rid Elva of her curse" Eragon said to Nasuada nodding his head and turning to leave. Nasuada stood shocked, since when was he so happy, she turned round to Arya to ask.

"I have to go to my room Nasuada excuse me" Arya said and left quickly. Nasuada stood there pondering about what happened, both Eragon and Arya where acting strange for one Arya had come into her office with her normal air but something was different with her today.

Eragon was walking through the castle gardens, the Surda sun high in the sky cast is bright light around the lush green gardens. The only sounds he herd where the birds singing and the water fountain, the sounds where relaxing, he sat against a yew tree and closed his eyes.

Arya walked the way she see saw Eragon go, she found him leaning against a yew tree with his eyes close, she walked over to him slowly and knelt down in front of him. He cracked open one eye and smiled.

"Arya what brings you here today then, can I help you with anything" Eragon asked with a smile.

"Well that depends Eragon if your not busy to talk to someone you love" Arya replied and moved up next to him placing her head on his shoulder. There sat there for just over an hour when Eragon stood and took her hand to pull her up. He truly had been blessed with her, he reached and moved a stray hair behind her ear and bringing it to rest on her cheek. She looked him questioningly before leaning in, there lips met slowly at first before it became more meaningful and heated.

They pulled away after a few moments Arya tucked her head underneath his chin and held him as did he the pair stood there in the sunlight and took comfort in each other. They saw Saphira fly over head her blue scales shone like diamonds in the sun, she landed near them and studied them with her large blue eye.

"_so Arya you finally return my riders feelings, its about time, it's a while since you told me about them" _The female dragon said to Arya and Saphira smiled in her dragon way.

"Aye looks like I have Saphira, do not fret your rider will be fine with me" Arya said nodding her head to the blue dragon. Eragon looked from Arya to his Dragon confused.

"You mean you knew for a while now she loved me" Eragon asked shocked that his own dragon wouldn't tell him such news.

"_A dragon always honours ones secrets and she told me never to tell you, and she would when the time was right"_ Saphira said curtly and then took off into the sky to hunt for some food. Eragon looked at Arya and smiled.

"I am indeed blessed well, to have you share the same feelings as me" Eragon said resting his face in her black hair which the sun had made warm. Arya smiled against his chest and then said.

"Don't not worry Eragon I am yours forever as you are mine, never forget I loved you" Arya then pulled away from him and smiled.

"To us" Arya said

"To us" Eragon repeated then kissed her.

**Well guys that's it for that one now if I get reviews saying they want more ill think about it might do another chapter. **

**And thanks Arya 4 ever your a loyal reader **


End file.
